


Plot Twist for PuHa fam ❤️

by waitmika



Category: PuHa
Genre: F/M, PUHA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitmika/pseuds/waitmika





	Plot Twist for PuHa fam ❤️

PLOT TWIST: PUHA

For PuHa fam just in case you're feeling sad 😉

❤️

Pureum knew about it all along.

It wasn't news when Jimin told her while they're messaging each other about having a crush on her bestfriend.

Haneul is that kind of guy after all. Who wouldn't like her best friend? They might bicker and snap at each other most of the time, but it's no secret that her best friend is a face genius.

"I like Haneul"

The words appear on her screen sent by the girl, who she wished to be her girl best friend. 

💙

"Oh?" 

Haneul quickly responded after seeing his best friend's name on the screen of his phone.

"I'm sorry!! Can you please do the interview for Jimin? I have to attend this group meeting that was suddenly scheduled for tomorrow!" 

"Wh-" Haneul began, getting cut off by his best friend. 

"Thank you!! I'm sorry again!" 

He paused the game and answered the phone for this. Haneul could only sigh. 

💚

(Interview happened) 

💜

Pureum gets ready to go to Jaein's exhibit. She wants to feel excited for Jaein but something is bothering her. She doesn't know what it is, but she tries to ignore it. 

"Let's eat?" 

/buzz/ Pureum frowns. It's another message from that annoying friend who contacts her only when she needs something. 

"Why?" Jaein asks. 

"Oh? It's just that annoying friend who only contacts me when she needs something."

"Ehh? That's rude."

Stories about friends continue to pour in, even about friends who went missing after being in a relationship. 

Pureum gulps a heavy feeling. There it goes again, she feels bothered. But why? 

🖤

Jimin's name flashes on her screen. 

"Pureum, would it be okay to visit Jaein's exhibit?"

"Ofc she would love it! Especially since her friends are all at the army."

"Ahh really?" 

"Ohh I'll tell Haneul to come with you."

"Ohh would that be okay?" 

"Ofc we're all friends after all." 

Pureum feels a slight pinch in her chest. "What is this?" She lightly taps her chest. "Is this acid reflux?" 

🖤

Haneul meets Jimin going to the exhibit. No Pureum in sight, she said she has a group meeting to attend again. 

"Pick Jimin up at home. She's not that good with directions!" 

"I am now here." Haneul sent to his best friend. 

"You're here." Jimin said. 

Haneul places his phone inside his pocket. "Let's go." 

🖤

(Jimin and Haneul goes to the exhibit. Insert episode 11)

❤️

Pureum's mind is blank. She suggested the project for the ambassador program but she's not herself right now. 

"Pureum, are you okay?" 

She immediately fakes a big smile. "Ofc! Why wouldn't I be?" She responded. 

"You're just a bit more down today." 

"Maybe I'm just drained today." She said. 

/buzz/ Let's play games later. 

Reading the message her best friend sent, her eyes widen and she couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. 

"Oh? Now I see the Pureum I know."

Pureum furrows her brows, maybe a bit confused. Ahh whatever, she's playing later. 

❤️

"How was Jaein's exhibit? Did you enjoy it?" 

Haneul still focused on the game responded. "I enjoyed it."

/buzz/ Instagram notif: Jimin posted a photo. 

Pureum opens the app and sees the photo. Normally, she would be loud and tease her best friend. 

"When did you learn to do this?" She asked, voice flat with absence of any emotion. "This one.. You gave this, right?" 

Expecting to see Haneul roll his eyes and snap at her, she was shocked to see him smile. 

Wait, why? 

There it goes again, an even harder pinch. 

🖤

"Do you have any free time on Friday? Want to eat with me?" Haneul sends message to Jimin with a smile. 

"Okay! See you."

🖤

(Friday) 

Class ended. Haneul proceeds to their meeting place, bringing a few books to take back to his apartment for a quiz next week. 

"You're here early?" Haneul said upon seeing Jimin. 

"I just came. Let's have dinner?" 

"Okay." 

🖤

"Pureum, I'm sorry we can't go to the office today. We have stuff to finish today. We're really sorry."

One by one, messages piled up on Pureum's phone. Everybody has somewhere to be huh? It's alright. This is her idea, so she's the one responsible for making it come to life. 

She puts her phone on silent. She didn't want to read the excuses others were sending on the group chat. 

Copying the videos and photos of different interviews that they collected, she categorizes and puts them in different folders. 

There's a lot and she's alone in the room. Can she finish the videos on time? 

🖤

"What do you have inside your bag? It looks heavy." Jimin asked. 

"Ahh I brought my books so I can study them on the weekend." Haneul takes out two books, showing them to Jimin. 

"So diligent." She said. 

"Jimin!" Someone called. "Ohh who are you with? Is this why you don't join group blind dates anymore?" 

"What brought you here?" Jimin said, hoping they would hush. 

"It's Friday and our next class is on Monday. So we definitely should go out to have fun!" The girls answered. 

"Please excuse me for a while." Haneul interrupted. "I just need to use the rest room."

They nod and he stood up. 

On his way back to his table he overhears a few girls on the table. 

"Hey, I thought you were assigned to help Pureum tonight!" 

"It's Friday, give me a break! Beside that was her idea so she can finish that." 

The girls laugh. "She's too serious, I wouldn't spend my weekend stuck in the office."

"She must be having a hard time, you know?" 

"Who cares? She didn't even let me borrow her past exam papers."

"Really?! Then she deserves to work on her project alone."

"Right?!?"

Haneul glares at the girls still laughing heartily at the table. He wanted to scold them but choose not to because the earlier he leaves, the better. 

He runs to the table, Jimin's friends still talking to her. Good, she won't be alone. 

"I'm sorry, I really have to go." Haneul started. Getting his bag on the chair. "I'll take my leave. Sorry." 

❤️

Jimin and her friends could only watch the young guy hurry towards the door.

"Why would he suddenly leave?" Someone asked breaking the silence. 

"Oh? He forgot his books."

"I'll keep it and give it to him when we meet again." Jimin said. 

"Movies? Ahh this is an interesting book." Jimin's friend opens the book and what seems to be a bookmark fell. 

"Be careful" Jimin said. "Something fell."

Her eyes widened. 

It's a photo of Haneul and Pureum. 

But not just any normal photo. 

The photo clearly shows Haneul kissing Pureum on her cheeks. 

"What?" 

❤️

Pureum sighs for the hundredth time. Can she actually finish everything? Alone? She's not even that good with editing. 

"I'm tired." She exclaims, head hanging down. Maybe a sign that she's given up. "Ahh I'll regain strength if I take a nap. Cmon we can do this Pureum." she tells herself. 

Placing her arms on the table to make it as her pillow, she falls asleep immediately. 

❤️

"Haneul" 

A sleeping Pureum said something. She flinches and slowly opens her eyes as she hears typing sounds and clicking of the mouse. 

She sees Haneul. 

"I'm dreaming."

Haneul looks at her. "I'm definitely dreaming. Jimin told me.. That you guys are together." 

Haneul continues to stare. 

"You look cute together." Pureum said. "But I really need to wake up from this dream. I still have tons to finish." 

"I'm almost done. Just sleep." Haneul responded. 

"How I wish this is not a dream. My project is almost done? Waahh I don't want to wake up."

Pureum leans towards Haneul. "I missed you." She said in a sad tone. "I haven't seen you for days, but you appeared in my dream so I'm fine."

Pureum lifts her head up, unsteady and eyes blinking slowly. 

Haneul catcher her head and Pureum smiles. 

"What?" Haneul asked. 

"I feel it again. There's a pinch in my heart." She said. 

"Again?" 

"I don't know. I've been feeling pinches around my heart whenever you're with Jimin. Specially when she told me she likes you." Pureum said, smile disappearing. 

"She likes me?" 

"You don't know?" 

"No." 

Pureum smiles. "It's okay, this is a dream so I didn't really tell you."

Haneul rolls his eyes but immediately gets in action when he saw his best friend about to hit the table. 

"Ohh a pinch again!" Pureum said. "But it's a different kind of pinch, it doesn't hurt." 

"What are you talking about? Just sleep already if you're just going to continue almost hitting your head on the table." 

"I like you." Pureum suddenly blurted out. "I told myself I wouldn't like you because most of my relationships failed and only you stayed beside me."

"Why would I even leave you?" 

"But you already did. I don't even see you anymore." 

Haneul puts Pureum inside his hug. 

"I didn't want to date you, because I don't want to lose you." Pureum finally said before falling into a deep sleep, inside the arms of her best friend. 

"You'll always be first to me." Haneul whispered. 

🖤

/buzz/

I got your books, you left them on the table when you left.

No response. Jimin scrolls through her phone and sends a message. 

"Why did you suddenly want to meet? And to drink?" 

"You're heart broken because of Jaein, right?" Jimin asked. 

"And what about it?" 

"The guy I like is in love with his best friend." Jimin laughs before taking a shot. 

"Slow down on the alcohol. I'll have to take care of you when you get drunk."

Jimin ignores her friend and continues to drink like soju is water. 

"We're close friends, right?" Jimin asks, obviously drunk. 

"Yes."

"Then would you ever consider dating me?" Jimin said while laughing. "No, right?" 

"(laughs with her) You're drunk, let's go home." he said, grabbing his friend's hand away from the bottle of soju. 

"You didn't answer!" Jimin said. 

"I'll take you home." He answered.

Avoiding the question because maybe.. He would've said yes. 

❤️

Pureum finally wakes up from her sleep, she's wrapped inside a jacket. What's more surprising is, the first person she saw is Haneul. 

She looks over the screen to check and sees that everything is done. 

"What?" She gasped making Haneul move. 

"You finished everything!!!!!" She screamed in delight. 

"Can you pipe down?" An annoyed Haneul responded. 

"You really are the best!" 

Haneul finally sits, "Ugh I can't sleep anymore. You're too loud."

"Then should we just watch what you edited?" Pureum suggested and her best friend could do nothing but agree to make her quiet. 

Haneul opens the first video and watches it. There's possibility that he made some mistakes because he got sleepy in the middle of it. 

While Haneul is focused on the video, Pureum couldn't help but smile as she stares at her best friend. 

She feels happy. 

Ecstatic. 

She wanted to do something. 

Unknown forces may have taken part but Pureum clumsily leans towards Haneul, her lips ready to place a kiss on his cheeks when her hand hits the chair Haneul is sitting in. 

Haneul turns just in time, facing Pureum. Eyes closed as she kisses what she thought were his cheeks at first but was actually his lips. 

Pureum's first kiss. Haneul's first kiss. 

Their first kiss. ❤️


End file.
